


Doggett's Pain

by scribblenubbin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggett can't help but be jealous of what he sees before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggett's Pain

Here she comes. Heading across the crowded bar, straight towards me. The way she walks with such confidence, such determination. Her blue eyes stare straight through me. She doesn’t even know that I exist. She stops feet away from me. Engages in a conversation with a fellow agent. I want to be on the receiving end of that smile, to have her flirt with me that way. But that will never happen. It’s not like I blame her. I mean I can see the attraction of the person in front of her. There are a million reasons why I could never fit that bill.  
  
I’ve been jealous of so many agents that have gotten that smile. Hell I was even jealous of Skinner when I saw her smile at him! So many people have been on the receiving end, but only two of them have ever made her blush. Only two agents have ever given her blood cause to rise to the surface, and I’m sad to say that I’m not one of them. Sad because she has fallen for both of them. Mulder was the first of these agents. It’s not surprising though. After all, you work with someone that closely for that long and you’re bound to end up treading to either side of that fine line of love and hate. This latest love interest was a bit of a shock though. I don’t think anyone could have seen it coming, least of all Dana herself.  
  
I watch as she gently brushes her partner’s cheek, leans in and whispers something, making them smile. It’s obvious that what they have to say is not to be said here. They’re aware that there are too many eyes and ears around. This place is frequented by agents on a regular basis. Not that it’s a secret these two are a couple. But they have their dignity. No one questions them about what goes on behind closed doors. Everyone has too much respect for Scully. Me, I don’t ask because it would tear me in two to know. Not that you’d think that to look at me. Everyone sees me as fairly hard-nosed. Some might say that I lack emotion. I don’t. I just don’t wear my heart on my sleeve. In this line of work it doesn’t pay to show your feelings. Years on the job have taught me how to mask what’s going on underneath the surface.  
  
Scully’s giggling. Her nose is crinkling in that way that I find irresistible. I don’t want to watch anymore. Don’t want to see the way the two of them are together. But I can’t stop looking. Scully, my beautiful Scully, is with my ex. Being made happy by the one person I thought I had a future with. I can’t blame either of them. I wasn’t what either of them needed. I can appreciate that. But it doesn’t stop the hurt.  
  
They’re beautiful together. They compliment each other. I watch the way they move across the dance floor, two bodies moving as one. Both inexplicably know what move the other is going to make. I watch as they get closer, their lips touching. In that moment they lose all knowledge of the people around them, and time moves in slow motion for me. Another piece of my heart is torn away as the kiss becomes more passionate. I grab my jacket off the back of my chair and head out into the parking lot, unable to stand the sight of Scully and Reyes in each others’ embrace for a second longer.  
  
As I reach my car, my cell goes off. Reluctantly I answer, “Doggett.” For the time being my brain is once again focused on the job.


End file.
